


It's a Date

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian offers to help Cullen modernize his work clothes and they end up setting a date in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> All of the different races are intact. Bull is still a qunari, Solas and Sera are elves and so on. Magic I'm still undecided on. I'm leaning towards probably not but I don't know yet.

Cullen pushed down the lock of his old pick-up truck and slammed the door. He grabbed his bags of groceries and headed for the stairs that would take him out of the parking garage looking around at the vehicles. Next to his faded red Ford was Blackwall’s equally old blue and silver Dodge. Bull’s motorcycle was two spots down and Cassandra’s SUV was across the way along with Solas’ odd looking hybrid. The vehicles he expected to be missing were, Sera’s little Chevy sedan and Varric’s Suburban. There were several others missing but he knew Josephine was out of town and Leliana didn’t seem to keep a set schedule. There were no new vehicles however.

He climbed the stairs wondering if Dorian could even drive a car. Cole took the bus or walked, sometimes asking for a ride to the super market. Going to the store with Dorian seemed like it might be a harrowing ordeal. In the weeks since he’d moved in Cullen had discovered his family was well off which explained the silk shirts he most often wore and the expensive looking décor of his apartment.

They had met in the hall on the way to work nearly every weekday morning. After a short conversation Dorian usually got in a waiting glossy black sedan with tinted windows while he continued on to the parking garage set into the ground under the apartment building. Dorian almost always arrived home before he did. He could only assume the same person dropped him off that picked him up since there hadn’t been a new vehicle in the garage.

They’d had informal meals together several times on the weekends and even a few on the week days. There had been a lot of talk at these meals and whenever they bumped into each other in the hallway. Cullen was now fairly certain Dorian was gay but hadn’t worked up the nerve to actually ask him out on a date. Dorian flirted fairly constantly with him, which usually made him blush and too nervous to come up with an appropriate response. All in all he considered his progress towards a boyfriend dismal but he hadn’t managed to make a fool of himself yet so it wasn’t all bad.

Cullen shuffled his bags to open the door at the top of the stairs. He was surprised to see Dorian closing the main door and smiled. “Good evening Dorian,” he said. “Work run late today?”

“Meetings,” Dorian huffed. “Bothersome tyrants demanding instant results and then being pissy when you beg for more time.”

“Rough day I take it?” said Cullen sympathetically. He glanced out the door and saw the black sedan pulling away from the building.

“Yes but I’ll survive,” he said falling in step next to him. “Which is more than I can say for that poor jacket.”

“What’s wrong with my jacket?” Cullen said curiously looking down at himself.

“A more appropriate question would be what _isn’t_ wrong with your jacket,” said Dorian smirking. “Brown corduroy with patches on the elbows?” He clucked and shook his head. “Your entire wardrobe is in serious need of an update.”

Cullen frowned and glanced at him as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. “An update? My boss doesn’t seem to mind my clothes.”

“Your boss is probably too polite to tell you that sometimes you look like you stepped out of the eighties,” Dorian said critically. “As your friend it is my duty to tell you and offer to help you find work clothes that doesn’t look like you raided your grandfather’s closet. Your casual clothes suit you much better though you could do with some jeans that don’t have holes in the knees and the outline of your wallet on the back pocket.”

“I suppose I could do with… have you been staring at my bum?”

“I’ll admit to a bit of leering,” Dorian said smirking. “You have a rustic charm I find myself drawn to with your flannel shirts and jeans. The quite old fashioned courteous behavior and the adorable way you blush at a compliment.” He flicked Cullen’s name badge still clamped to the lapel of his jacket. “You hold a prestigious position however that demands respect. You should look the part at least.”

He stopped at the door of his apartment and set his bags of groceries on the floor to dig for his keys. Dorian stood behind him and gave no indications of turning to his own door across the hall. Cullen thought for a moment as he unlocked the deadbolt and then the knob. He bent for his sacks and stepped through the doorway, Dorian following with his hands clasped behind his back.

“All right,” said Cullen evenly. “This Saturday. We’ll go out to whatever stores you decide to… update… my work suits.” Dorian grinned broadly and took a breath to speak but Cullen held up his hand. “If you allow me to pick out a decent coat and a sturdy pair of boots for you.”

“Promise you won’t choose the ugliest pair of boots on the rack?”

“I’m more interested in keeping your feet from freezing. Winters can be harsh here and those shoes you wear won’t hold up in a foot of snow.”

“You drive a hard bargain Cullen,” he said smiling. “Add in dinner afterwards, not at some drive up place mind you, and you have a deal.”

His heart shot to his throat and he clutched the handles of the grocery bags tightly to keep them from shaking. “It’s a date… err a deal rather.”

“Indeed,” Dorian said softly. “I’ll see you in the morning Cullen.”

Dorian smiled and turned. Cullen watched him slowly cross the hall to 2C excited and terrified.


End file.
